Ice breaks
by Ying yang of ice
Summary: When chill gets hurt, she can't fight back for her kingdom Will she get help or will she not like the attention


one Christmas

tsubasa; 18

dynamis; 18

ginga; 14

yu; 12

masamunea; 15

kyoya; 18

tithi; 11

kenta; 12

hickareu; 17

yuki; 17

king; 17

madoka; 18

one snowy day at mist mountain temple a 18 year old dynamis was sitting on a cold stone chair he didnt like Christmas because when he was very young his parents died.

dynamis: grr what is the f- (intoruptid)

tithi: dynamis to people are here

when dynamis went to the door he saw tsubasa and ginga there and he amiditly let them in

dynamis: why are you here and god its frezzing

tsubasa: i know were here to invite you and tithi to a party

tithi: ok ok ok we're there

ginga: bye

tsubasa: see ya

then the 18 year old saw lights coming from the b-pit

dynamis: tithi we'll leave in 2

tithi: ok that will give me some time to get the presents in my waygon

AT THE B-PIT

*knock knock*

madoka: I'll get it

when she opens the door she sees tithi witha wagon with tons of presents and some brownies

madoka: hi tithi wheres dynamis

tithi: i dont know

madoka: come in I'll go and find him

tithi: ok

OUT SIDE

madoka: DYNAMIS

When she found him his head was buried in his hands and he was crying which would have shock the others.

madoka: dynamis

dynamis: oh hi madoka

madoka: why are you crying are you ok

dynamis: uh not really

madoka: why

dynamis: my parents died on this day and i have no other family

madoka: oh i think i know some one who shares your pain, why dont you come in a get warm

when dynamis got up madoka saw that his face was cherry red and he was wearing only his robe

?: ms madoka mr dynamis

madoka: yuki

yuki: mr dynamis aren't you cold

dynamis: yes mercury blader

IN SIDE

Dynamis was sitting on the couch drinking hot chocolate and fell asleep

masamunea: he's asleep should i draw on his face

then the 18 year olds eyes shot open

dynamis: touch me with that marker and you die

then 15 minutes later

masamunea fell asleep and ginga wrote on his face '' im stupid''

madoka: ok time for presnts

everyone came rushing to the tree

madoka: who want to go first

yu: me me me

madoka: ok

Yu got 3DS, grip launcher, new sled, bey pouch, a ds game and a libra sculpter

yuki got a new laptop, model of the solar system, a telescope and an aneubus sculpture

king got a number one blader cup, i am king sash, i pod and a vari aries sculpter

kenta got a rip cord launcher, an upgrade on his bey, a 3ds and a seggitario sculpture

kyoya got a a leone sculpture, a upgrade, and a grip launcher

ginga got an upgrade, a sculpture of Pegasus and a rip cord launcher

tithi got a sculpture, a new poncho and a i pod

tsubasa got a sculpture, a computer and a i pad

madoka got a new wrench set and a new set of goggles

masamunea got the same as king except number one was crossed out and said dork and a blitz sriker sculpture

and hickaru got a neckalace and an aquario sculpture

Kyoya: whoa who made all the statues

Dynamis: I made them

when everyone finished dynamis looked at the bottom of the tree and there were no more presents, so he got up nowing he had no friends and ran out of the b-pit and madoka saw this

madoka: GUYS WHO GOT A PRESENT FOR DYNAMIS

Everyone: dynamis is here!

yuki: i didnt know he was here

tithi: i thought i had everyone

king: masamunea PFFFFFFFF HAHAHAHAHA

Masamunea: what *looks into the mirror* AHHHH GINGA

madoka: whatever someone has to go find him

when madoka opened the door a blizerd came through the door

madoka: he's out there

then everyone even kyoya got there coats on in a rush and ran out the door and looked every where

1 hour later

tithi: we'll never find him

then everyone looks up at the stars, but one shone brighter

then everyone headed back to the b-pit and saw someone on the roof that throws a snow ball that barely missed kyoya

kyoya: wtf

madoka: dynamis

then she ran throught the b-pit and onto the roof and then the figure turned to her and it was dynamis, he was crying again his tears were frozen on his face

madoka: why are you up here

dynamis: face it madoka no one likes me

madoka: i like you

dynamis: why did no one get me a present

Then all of a sudden everyone pointed there bey at him

Ginga: the defeat of nemisis was cause of you

Tithi: and you took care of me for 1 year

Yu: all this was a good party cause of you

Kyoya: look it was a sucking party until you came

King: plus you were the only one who got masamunea to not draw on your face that take serious skill

Masamunea: and I never stop, I almost did it on kyoya

Dynamis: O.O ginga the defeat of nemisis was you

Ginga: see dynamis you even got a comment from kyoya

kyoya: you almost drew on my face!

Madoka: see dynamis we all love you

Then the 18 year old jump off the roof

Dynamis: you really think that about me

Everyone: of course we do

Madoka: oh ya i know someone just like you

everyone: who

madoka: him

then she pointed to the silver hair teen known as tsubasa

tsubasa: its true i have no family and i-(intorutid by yu jumps on him)

yu: sorry you were talking

tsubasa: your one to talk little boy

yu: why you little

dynamis: uh guys

then the 18 year old looks up just in time to see everyone jump on him and tackel him

it was the first time they seen dynamis smile and laugh

everyone: we love you dynamis

dynamis: i love you guys to

kyoya: merry chirstmas, star gazer

dynamis: i expect yu to call me, are you hanging around with him to much

yu: yup

THE END


End file.
